Funds are requested to support conference registration for participants in the third GRC conference on Metals in Medicine, which will be held at Queen's College (Oxford, England) July 9-14, 2006. Metals in Medicine is a multidisciplinary conference at the intersection of inorganic chemistry and pharmaceutical design. The goal of the meeting is to provide a forum to discuss new developments in the general area of metal complexes and materials being used for medicinal applications. We aim to bring inorganic chemists together with clinicians, biologists, and physicists to identify emerging areas of research opportunity, current challenges in the field, and to propose solutions. This meeting seeks to increase communication and collaborative research efforts between scientists in academia, government, and industry, not only in the US but internationally. In order to ensure a broad range of participants it is important that cost not be a limiting factor in the attendance of invited speakers, discussion chairs, and especially younger and minority attendees. New investigators will be solicited to attend this conference, where at least three short talks by assistant professors, postdoctoral fellows, or senior graduate students will be selected from the poster abstracts. The requested support will allow the organizers to cover the cost of registration for these younger participants, as well as guaranteeing the flexibility to develop a program with breadth and depth by attracting speakers at the forefront of the field. A conference where interdisciplinary ideas in medicinal inorganic chemistry-from basic science, to preclinical development, to treating real patients-can be realized and fostered is a truly unique context, and provides a crucial venue for discussions and developing the field as a whole. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]